


A Mother's Gift

by Faylette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Crack, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't Read This, F/M, Gay man having sex with a cis woman, Impregnation, M/M, Man having sex with his mother-in-law, Married Couple, Non-Explicit Childbirth, Out of Character, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy, Really don't, Surrogacy, The cheap kind, True Love, Vaginal Sex, unless you really want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faylette/pseuds/Faylette
Summary: But, again, theyreallywant a baby — enough that they’re willing to seek out the help they need, and enlist the services of anyone kind hearted enough to lend their aid on their journey to parenthood.Even if that kind hearted soul is Keith’s mom.BIG FLASHING RED WARNING: This is a fic where Shiro has sex with Krolia, with Keith present. Keith and Krolia have no sexual contact. Don't read this fic unless you are SURE you WANT to read what I've described.





	A Mother's Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpiceParent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiceParent/gifts), [colieb2183](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colieb2183/gifts).



> _"this fic is the most chaotic thing ive ever seen"_ \- a friend
> 
> So a few days ago, I had an idea floating around about Shiro and Keith looking for a surrogate mother, and Krolia offering to carry their baby for them. Y'know, like one of those news stories where a mom does that for her daughter, and it's kinda weird but also really sweet?
> 
> But then I bring up the idea to my discord buddies one some fucker has the audacity to say "so shiro's gonna fuck krolia?" Then I started writing it as a joke and it spiraled out of control and it's the stupidest and most morally bankrupt thing I've ever written and here it is.
> 
> Shiro is going to fuck Krolia in this. THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING, FUCKERS.

Shiro and Keith want a baby.

Shiro and Keith _really_ want a baby.

Unfortunately, even together as a pair, the couple doesn’t possess the necessary parts to make that happen. They’re actually a little redundant in this department. There are plenty of other fun and meaningful things they can do with the parts in their possession, but babymaking isn’t one of them.

But, again, they _really_ want a baby — enough that they’re willing to seek out the help they need, and enlist the services of anyone kind hearted enough to lend their aid on their journey to parenthood.

Even if that kind hearted soul is Keith’s mom.

There was a time when Keith just wanted to get to know his mother, to get to talk to her and ask her questions, interact with her in some way. Never in his wildest imaginings did he think one such interaction would take the form of getting a text from her saying “I'm ovulating. Omw now,” and him being so genuinely excited about it.

Shiro is excited too, but at this point it's mostly so he can _finally_ come. He's been saving up his swimmers for a week now, abstaining from any and all activity that would squander all his hard-earned efforts. But by _God_ , it feels like Keith could walk by and accidentally brush against his hip and all his crowded together, riled up, egg-seeking sperm would probably end up a big wet stain in his cool and roomy boxer shorts.

That'd be such a waste, and Shiro's determined to not let it happen. The only place he's busting a nut tonight is in his mother-in-law’s pussy.

They've decided on a less… conventional mode of surrogacy. One with less red tape, less money spent on medical procedures and legal fees so more money can go towards the baby. Apparently, it's perfectly acceptable in Galra culture, or was, at a time.

And, in the end, the baby will be of Shiro's and Keith's blood. It will be theirs, and that is all that matters.

“Come on,” says Krolia when she's in the door, throwing her jacket aside as she makes a beeline for their bedroom. “Time is of the essence.”

“He’ll be there in a minute, mom.”

“Right.” She gives Shiro a nod. “I'll get myself ready for you, then.”

Once Krolia is out of sight, Keith’s hands fly to the waistband of Shiro’s sweatpants (worn only to keep his balls unconstrained and cool, he swears) and pulls them down along with the boxers (worn for the same reason), letting them fall easily in a soft, cotton heap at his feet. Shiro barely has time to step out of them before Keith dips down onto his knees, a familiar action that Shiro’s fairly soft dick acknowledges with an enthusiastic twitch.

Keith kisses Shiro’s cock, then looks up with one of the most loving smiles Shiro’s ever seen. “Let’s get you hard, babe.”

An outside observer may ask, among many, _many_ other questions, why they’re not going for the tried and true DIY insemination route — you know, the one with the cup of jizz and the turkey baster. It’s an option, sure, but the way they see it, the fewer steps involved, the fewer steps that can be messed up, and the better chance of a positive pregnancy test in a few weeks. Each party involved ultimately agreed that it’d be best to cut out the middleman, and just have Shiro cum in Keith’s mom. A real farm-to-table fresh kinda deal.

To be honest, over the course of all their planning and discussions, Shiro has become quite indifferent to the fact that sticking his dick in his mother-in-law is a step in the plan. No, the real issue is that Shiro hasn’t fucked a woman since some time in his late teens, when he was still figuring out if he really was exclusively into men (he absolutely is). And he’s probably about to give Krolia about as good a time as that poor girl who got to hear “I think I’m gay” after Shiro fumbled on top of her for awhile. At least this time there’s a clearly-defined intent in this sexual encounter, with clear and simple instructions, and if he focuses on that, he can get through this successfully with relative ease. Probably.

But he’ll take all the help he can get, and all the help Keith is more than willing to give.

Keith’s mouth is generous but cautious, doing all those things Shiro loves but just giving him enough to get the blood flowing where it’s needed. Perhaps against his better judgement, Shiro watches his beautiful husband blow him, every lick and and flick and slow, wet suck imbued with such purpose, such trembling excitement. God, he always looks so sexy when he’s sucking Shiro’s cock, always so confident and in control, that Shiro could easily get hard, maybe even cum, just by recalling it. He’s beautiful, so beautiful — and Shiro’s going to give him the baby they want, the baby _Keith_ wants and—

“Stop, stop,” Shiro gasps, pushing Keith’s head away with a little more force than intended in his desperation, making Keith’s mouth pop off Shiro’s full length.

They lock eyes, Shiro’s fingers in Keith’s hair, pushing a lock of hair roughly above his brow, as Keith’s reddened and spit-shiny lips part to say, “You’re ready?”

Shiro nods, pulling his hand away. Keith’s soft, fluffy hair falls back like a feather let loose. He helps Keith up and, at an instant’s whim, kisses him, that same hand cupping Keith’s warm cheek.

“I love you, Keith.”

“I love you too,” says Keith, turning his head to plant a tender kiss against Shiro’s palm, another one against his golden wedding band, before looking resolutely into his eyes. “Let’s go make our baby.”

Shiro walks to the bedroom, his engorged, veiny dick pointed forward like he’s following its direction. Behind him, with his arms tight around Shiro’s waist like he’s halfway to a baby Koala impression, Keith drags his feet at Shiro’s pace. His face is buried just beneath Shiro’s nape, obscuring his eyes from what Shiro sees next.

In nothing but the shirt Shiro caught a glimpse of when she arrived, Krolia’s seated on the edge of the bed, leaning back slightly on the support of one hand, with the other between her spread legs. There’s a soft, wet noise as she works the pads of her clawed fingers in circles against her folds, until she comes to a halt at the presence of company. Her eyes linger for a moment on Shiro’s stiff cock, with what may be genuine interest, then move up to look him in the face. There’s an understanding in the look they share, and Krolia shifts back, staying close to the edge of the mattress as she slides a couple pillows beneath her hips, canting them upwards.

Shiro closes the distance between them, with his throbbing erection in his fist and Keith’s warm body still against his back. Even with all the blood and energy pulsing in Shiro’s veins, he makes himself take a moment. Especially with all she’s doing for them, Shiro’s mother-in-law deserves him on his best behaviour.

“You’re ready?” he asks.

Krolia lets her upper body fall onto the sheets. “Yes.”

“And everything’s fine?”

“Everything is fine,” she echoes back. She pulls her knees up, judging for the easiest angle of entrance, and the soles of her feet brush against his chest in the movement. “Could I rest my feet here?”

“Yes, of course.”

She presses them more steadily against him, the arch of her foot haphazardly complementary to the swell of his pectorals.

“And if you put your hands here,” she says, directing Shiro to replace the hands behind her knees with his own. He does, supporting himself over Krolia’s folded body with a good grip on her muscular thighs. “There you go. That works.”

Keith is bristling, almost vibrating in his impatience. _Come on, come on,_ he seems to demand just from his urgent touch. Shiro moves to wrap up the prelude.

“If anything’s wrong, or if you want to stop,” says Shiro, “just say so.”

Krolia nods, and reaches between her thighs to spread her lips apart, making his target unquestionably clear. After one deep breath, Shiro leans in to prod her entrance with his tip, finding easy purchase — Krolia is so slick and relaxed that it practically sucks him inside, punching a breathy grunt out of his lungs when he bottoms out.

Krolia barks out a foreign word that certainly _sounds_ like a swear to Shiro, following it up with, “You’re _enormous._ My son must have fun with you.”

Shiro feels Keith laugh softly against his skin, a knowing laugh, and Shiro finds himself smiling in response. “Ah, well, thank you. You are also… you feel good too.”

It’s so hot and wet and not _tight_ tight in the way his dick knows tight, but it envelops Shiro so wonderfully. With that and recent fasting from orgasms in tandem and his cock already led to the precipice, Shiro’s honestly pretty surprised he just doesn’t burst as instantly as a virgin plunging into his first hole. Only one thing to do now; he pulls away, slides back in, repeats, builds up a little more speed, a little more force, making sure he’s escalating things at a level Krolia is fine with.

“Stop worrying, Shiro,” she assures him, noticing the care in his thrusts. “I can take a big cock, trust me.”

It's hard not to trust a woman who exudes this much power and authority, even on her back with her legs up in the air, so Shiro takes her words to heart, and really starts pounding into her, fast and hard. God, it does feel good and, he's not gonna lie, Shiro does get a nice spike to the ego when Krolia presses a palm to her mouth to muffle her moans. It's such a Keith thing to do,

He should be cumming, he should have already came by now. Maybe his nerves are getting the better of him. It’s not about the set-up — what’s the big deal about fucking your mother-in-law with both her and your spouse’s consent anyway? No, it’s just that there’s a lot riding on this orgasm, higher stakes and more pressure for him to deal with than ever before.

It’s almost like mind-reading, but Keith has known Shiro long enough, has spent enough time with their bodies flush with one another, to know when he is tense. He also clearly knows Shiro well enough to assuage his tension, meld it into something else entirely. And he will. Oh, he will.

“You’re doing so good,” he sighs in Shiro’s ear, nails gripping into his skin. “You’re fucking me so good, Shiro.”

Shiro groans, and it’s almost a whine, as skin slaps wet and sharp against skin.

“You're gonna knock me up,” Keith hums so tantalizingly, “give me a baby, the most beautiful fucking perfect baby in the universe.” Keith moans, kissing around Shiro’s nape until his teeth graze Shiro’s ear. “God, I love your cock.”

Keith is hard against Shiro’s ass, grinding at the cleft as Shiro snaps his hips against Krolia.

“Make me a daddy,” Keith begs and demands altogether. “ _Cum in me, daddy._ ”

Everything below Shiro's navel twists up as tight as the densest neutron star before explosively untangling, Shiro with enough of his mind still intact to know to push himself deep in Krolia before releasing pulse after seemingly endless pulse of hot, thick semen into her welcoming cunt. Even if Shiro was completely out of his mind, as he damn near is, he has Keith's hands pushing on his hips with bruising pressure, ensuring Shiro stays inside until every precious drop is where it needs to be.

His orgasm dwindles, and he’s drained and breathless and euphoric and _so, so, so sensitive._ Even the slightest little flutter of Krolia’s cum-splattered walls is too, too much for Shiro’s spent dick, and he withdraws.

“Careful, careful,” warns Krolia. “Pull out slowly.”

“Careful,” Keith repeats. “Don’t let any leak.”

Shiro obeys, even if it prolongs the ache, until his softening, soaked cock is freed. A small, milky white glob dribbles down Krolia’s dark violet folds — Shiro prays those weren’t the most nimble, ambitious sperm of the bunch — but nothing else follows with her tilted hips persuading gravity to her advantage so.

It’s the pussy that gave the world Keith, and the pussy that may give Keith and Shiro their beloved child. Shiro has little penchant for pussy, but even so he has no doubts that this is the most beautiful pussy in existence.

Krolia hugs her knees against her chest, settling in for half-an-hour to an hour of time-wasting while she gives Takashi Shirogane’s swim team an ample head start in her reproductive tract. She grabs her phone, shrewdly having left it within her reach ahead of time, and her face becomes illuminated by the screen’s light.

“Can I get you something?” Shiro asks, his voice surprisingly hoarse for how little he exerted himself, really. “Something to drink, maybe?”

“That’d be nice,” Krolia says casually, almost with a little drowsiness to it. “What do you have?”

“I’ll have to check. Gimme a sec.”

“Bring a straw,” she calls out as Shiro and Keith shuffle out of the room.

Before Shiro can reach the fridge and find out what he drink he can offer to Krolia for in proper gratitude for the priceless gift of surrogacy, Keith steps in front of Shiro and throws his arms around his neck, flinging himself into an embrace so tight it’s really one step short of strangulation.

“It’s happening,” Keith cries against Shiro’s shoulder. “We’re gonna have a baby, it’s _really_ happening.”

Shiro hugs him back, rubbing his hand into the small of Keith’s back, pressing a kiss to his hair.

“Try not to get your hopes up too high,” Shiro says softly, regretting that he has to say it at all to someone so, so happy. “It might not work the first time. Realistically, it probably won’t.”

“I know,” Keith huffs, moving away to swipe his sniffling nose with his wrist. “But it’s gonna. It will.”

“It will, Keith.”

Keith composes himself, not that Shiro thinks it’s necessary, as Shiro swings open the fridge door, taking stock of all the liquids in it. “Ah, sorry,” he says to Keith, reaching into the fridge to move things out of the way, make sure there isn’t a carton of juice hidden in the back or anything. “I still need to get your mom that drink.”

Leaning on the fridge door, one arm over the other, Keith eyes Shiro. He’s not so much composed now as changed, a shift in his expression, dark eyes and curved lips, the tip of his tongue sliding between them as he looks Shiro up and down.

“After you do that,” says Keith. “Come to the bathroom. I’m fucking you over the sink, _daddy_.”

Shiro nearly knocks over a jar of mayonnaise that would have started a disastrous and messy cascade, and a second later a maliciously smirking Keith is turning on his heel, pulling his shirt over his head as he traipses over to the bathroom. Shiro provides Krolia with the quickest, tip-worthiest service before rushing after him.

 

* * *

 

Either Shiro and Krolia are outrageously fertile, or they’re outrageously lucky (possibly both), but it only takes that one try to get Keith and Shiro’s bun into her oven. After months of expectation, exhilaration, exhaustion, all becoming overwhelming when she goes into labour. It’s moving a lot faster than it had with Keith, Krolia assures them more than once, but for Shiro and Keith, on the verge of first-time parenthood, every minute feels like an hour and every hour feels like a day. But, finally, Krolia delivers their baby, a splotchy-skinned boy with a full head of black hair slicked flat against his slightly-misshapen head and a powerful cry blasting from his clearly powerful lungs, and time stops.

As the doctors and nurses take the baby aside and do what they have do, Shiro and Keith smother Krolia in hugs, spilling gratitude and tears as they watch their son flail his chubby little limbs while he’s cleaned up and weighed, then brought over by one of the nurses, held and presented like the little treasure he is.

“Here you go, mama,” the nurse chirps, easing the baby onto Krolia’s chest. Shiro and Keith’s hands together are quick to lend their aid to the transfer.

“Oh, no.” Krolia shakes her head, gesturing at Shiro and Keith. “He’s theirs. This little one is my grandson.” She tilts her head to get a better look at his face, his chubby red cheek pressed against her lavender skin. She beams, swiping at her eye with a finger. “Old Gods of Daibaazal, I’m a grandmother.”

The nurse maintains a pleasant face while staring like he’s just seen a person with two heads (you know, before that became not uncommon on Earth) before pacing away to busy himself with some task or another. The three are far too entranced with the baby to notice or care an outsider’s discomfort, with Shiro and Keith offering their fingers for his fat little fists to grip onto and acquainting themselves with the smallest, biggest change in their lives.

A short while later, Krolia calms his hungry cries by offering her breast, which he latches onto eagerly and suckles vigorously. She had meant to pump her milk, and still intends to, but for now neither Krolia nor the baby’s dads want to delay the satiating, soothing qualities of his first meal to fiddle with machinery to reach the same end anyway. So he just gets Krolia’s rich, fatty colostrum straight from the source. After all, they hadn’t resorted to a middleman in making the baby, so why make a fuss about using one to feed the baby?

Baby and grandma alike pass out soon after, and Shiro and Keith get their first chance to be more or less alone with their firstborn. Sitting side by side, they take turns holding the babe against their warm, bare skin, rocking him as he snoozes, feeling his soft-as-down hair, kissing his bunched up hands. Shiro feels warm and full of purpose as he watches Keith cradle their son, looking down at him with such an intense, obvious love that Shiro can feel his heart overflowing at the sight.

“He’s perfect,” Keith whispers, eyes still on their boy.

“To be honest, I wasn't totally sure at first,” says Shiro, his voice soft lest he bother the baby, but still full of conviction. “But creampieing your mom was the best thing I've ever done.”

Keith glances up from their miracle to look Shiro in the eyes, and the meaningful look on his face tells Shiro all he needs to know without words: creampieing his mom _was_ the best thing Shiro’s ever done.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
